


The First Proposal

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: OK so I'm writing about a sudden engagement. One not even the fiance new about.Also as always this takes place in the same timeline only Mariah and Bushmaster talked things out somehow, and Comanche is alive, and I've yet to actually write a fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a few edits to chapters as I've been writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place after the events of Luke Cage season 2, only Mariah and John talked things out instead of just trying to kill each other. Comanche didn’t snitch, and Shades and Mariah also communicated and what not, enough to save their relationship/partnership. 
> 
> And Mariah has relaunched family first as an initiative.

What happened the previous year, late summer, early fall of 2017, was as follows. 

Bushmaster burned down the family brownstone. Hernan wasn't there, as he was trying to make sense of Comanche's issues. He was not the snitch. He just felt distant. He went to find Mariah at the precinct, got pulled in for questioning. Didn't last. He had thought Mariah abandoned him, but that was not the fact of the matter. 

Mariah gunned down several goons at Rand. Mariah and Hernan held Anansi hostage, gave an ultimatum. They had a meeting with Bushmaster and Tilda. They discussed plans, but things didn't work out. Luke stepped in and took Bushmaster out. Billie was taken out permanently, due to her betrayal. Shocked and horrified on behalf of John and his family, Tilda helped him try and get back at Mariah. He was drained as a result. He went back to Jamaica. 

Mariah and Hernan had a lot of back-and-forth discussions about next steps. The Basquiat did, in fact, get sold. Mariah took that step when all was said and done. 

Misty, Luke, Hernan, and Mariah were at a stand-still, the former two waiting not so patiently for the couple to slip up. 

Clearly, not everyone was thrilled. But were they ever? As Mariah said back at Ginny's, who gives a shit what everybody thinks? It works. They worked. 

Mariah gave a lot of a damn about what people thought of her. But working crowds was an easy game, even if Hernan was a harder sell on things and he was further difficult to sell as a concept of light to the public. 

But he and Mariah would, as usual, adapt. The made legitimate millions. Mariah worked as a community organizer and activist. Hernan focused on guns. They were protecting Harlem, in their minds, in their own way. They both had many ideas of grandeur, but things were more or less at a calm and comfortable place. They didn’t need any extra hassle or disturbance. Until Mariah, in a very rare instance, misspoke in front of a camera. 

* * *

  
"I'm delighted to announce the next new development in my relaunched Family First Initiative," announced Mariah, as she stood in front of several news reporters, among them Thembi Wallace. She stood in front of her Madam CJ Walker Complex, making sure it was in good view of the cameras.

"Will this be another Crispus Attucks situation?" Thembi asked. She snuck in right next to Mariah, smiling smugly after asking about what was formerly and now widely known as Fort Knox.

Mariah smiled tightly, feeling the pressure make her cheeks strain, replying, "What happened in the past is in the past" she responded curtly. "What my cousin chose to do, not to my knowledge by the way, is not something I, or Harlem for that matter, would like to dwell on".

Thembi interjected, "But it affects us all, what the Stokes family has done for and _to_ Harlem. Your late cousin Cornell, who you've been rumored to..."

Mariah laughed a little too forcefully, adding "I don't want to discuss my private matters. I want to talk about how I, even after my many years as councilwoman, plan to keep my dreams for Harlem alive. I want to rebuild the trust in mine and the community's relationship. The trust that got me elected Councilwoman of Harlem in the first place. Trust is the cornerstone for any strong relationship." Mariah grinned, staring straight into the WJBP camera, hoping to ignore Thembi's stupid face. She might just break character otherwise.

Thembi frowned just a little, then her eyes widened. She asked, "Speaking of relationships, former Councilwoman Stokes-Dillard, can you elaborate on that situation you have with a certain younger gentleman?"

Mariah felt sick to her stomach. It was only a matter of time, that it would get brought up, but she'd just feign ignorance. She tried not to let Hernan in the limelight. He'd been angling for a while to get more of a role in her daytime life, her public persona. They fought quite a bit about it. _Alex was the personal assistant_, Mariah pointed out, _not him_. _You're my man. Don't be so insecure. B_ut she kept shutting Hernan down nonetheless.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mariah said sweetly.

Thembi grinned, "It's common knowledge throughout Harlem that you and one Hernan Alvarez, AKA Shades, a former Seagate prisoner and longtime member of the Rivals, A noted subordinate of your late cousin, a man with a rap sheet that looks more like a phone book..."

"What are you referring to?"

Thembi slyly clarified, "Your personal relationship with him. You've been spotted together in Harlem's Paradise frequently, you and Alvarez are, word on the streets is, a couple?"

Mariah blinked at the camera, beginning to sweat.

Thembi continued, adding, "How do you reconcile your desire to move forward, your promises for Harlem, with this unusual relationship with a career criminal?"

Mariah swallowed hard. She cleared her throat, straightened her posture, kept looking straight into the lens. She spoke, stating, "That's what my initiative is about. I believe in growth, in change, in a new Harlem. Hernan Alvarez was a criminal, yes, but he is moving forward in life, embracing his past, succeeding despite the many obstacles one faces after prison. He's grown, he's adapted, he's succeeding. Well within the law. I don't like to mix my business with my personal life. I don't want that to distract from my actual, important, endeavors to better Harlem."

Thembi was staring intently at her. Mariah felt hot and shaky but she felt her mouth keep moving, found herself saying "Hernan and I...I've been a widow for so long. Don't I deserve a second chance at something? Hernan and I are partners, and more than that. We're engaged to be married."

As soon as she said that, she instantly filled with regret. She quickly finished, "That is all the time I have for now, I would like to get back to real questions another time."

Thembi's mouth was wide open. Alex, who was standing in behind the news teams, also felt his jaw drop. Mariah walked quickly away from Thembi, Alex following right behind her.

Thembi looked at her camera and said, "Well, there it is. The infamous former councilwoman Mariah Dillard is back with a mission, and a wedding to plan..." She directed the cameraman to follow Mariah as she and Alex briskly headed into her Mercedes.

Alex got behind the wheel. He timidly asked, "When did he propose, Madam Councilwoman?"

"Just drive, Alex" Mariah groaned. She sighed dejectedly “I need to talk to Hernan." She texted him, called him. The texts were sent and her call went to voicemail. "Damn him!" Mariah growled.

Hernan was shopping for groceries. Food for his own apartment. Mariah still didn’t want to share a home with him. He felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He took it out, observing the slew of messages from Mariah. 'We need to talk', 'We need to talk NOW', 'Pick up your damn phone', and the like.

_She's either breaking up with me or there's another Diamondback or Bushmaster type situation._

He called back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Hernan, darling, we need to..."

"I kind of figured out we need to talk, what's this about?"

"Meet me at my home."

"What's this about?"

"Just meet me at home!"

"OK, alright, I'll meet you there."

"Lov..." Mariah caught herself, pretended to clear her throat.

Hernan sighed as he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Hernan decided to ring up what few groceries he managed to pick out. Grocery stores were always exciting because they offered so many options and cooking tempered his thoughts. He didn't always have options growing up.

He got a bunch of arugula, a lemon, garlic. He'd been considering a French country salad, experimenting with some ideas, particularly because his partner in so many things had the bougiest possible taste and more than once expressed interest in the two of them visiting Paris for a month.

At the very least he could make himself a simple salad and use the pork shoulder he still had in the fridge in his apartment...

He kept his sunglasses off, since he was trying to use them less. Adjusting to the lighting in the grocery store was incredibly hard and he ended up wincing more than he would have liked. He wanted to practice self control, though he was trying not to grab the sunglasses out of his pocket.

He wasn't wearing a suit jacket or his hoodie. Just an expensive black shirt tucked into a belt and snug black pants, and of course his overcoat. It was October and a little brisk.

The shopping bag felt too light in his grip. Hernan quickened his pace and only had getting back into his benz on his mind.

Suddenly an eager young woman with a cameraman in tow came out in front of him from what seemed like thin air. The woman shoved a microphone in his face. A Thembi Wallace in training. He tried to walk away but she kept up, calling out, "Hernan 'Shades' Alvarez, Shades, what do you have to say about Mariah Dillard's bombshell announcement just a few minutes ago?"

Hernan lost his patience and quickly fumbled for the sunglasses, putting them over his eyes as quick as he could and barreling ahead to his car outside. He was soon approached by another reporter, and several people in casual dress holding out their iphones for recording. The few other voices piled on, "Care to comment? How did it happen? How did you do it? How did you propose?"

Propose. Why that word. Hernan felt a panic wash over him. Then the clamoring got louder.

The first woman asked, "Shades Alvarez, have you really reformed as Ms. Stokes-Dillard has claimed?"

" Will you take on a role in her initiatives?"

"When is the wedding date?"

"Care to comment on Family First? Your relationship? How do you feel being the fiance of the much-discussed former councilwoman?"

The buzzing got louder and louder as Shades walked as fast but as confident as he could manage or at least project, and he got in the car. He drove off, leaving the cameras and bloggers and reporters in the dust. It was just a handful of press, nothing like Jay or Bey might get in a similar setting.

But what was said was sending him into a cold sweats. Fiance. What has she said. What has she done.

He sped over to her new brownstone, not really minding other vehicles.

I_ can't believe she said that, did that, why. I wanted to do it. I wanted to do it with a nice dinner and a rock worth at least six figures. I'd get her some daffodils. No, Delta violets..._

He came to a screeching halt in front of her place. He went around the back way, not even bothering with the front door. She expected it, kept the unspoken arrangement they had from her family's home.

He headed for the dining room, usually a nice place for them to meet in the middle. Mariah was drinking vodka, no surprises there. She was standing, tense. Her eyes followed Hernan as he approached her, got a bit too close.

"Mariah. What the hell did you tell the press?" He tried to control his tone. She downed the remnants of her glass, set it down on the dining room table. Mariah folded her arms, looked down.

"What's another lie?" Mariah said, her tone sour.

"Lie? Lie!?" He asked angrily. His head was pounding. "So are we engaged or not?"

"Of course not!" Mariah spat, a little too defensive. 

Hernan gaped and quickly asked, "But in public?"

Mariah paused, buried her face in her hands. Their intimacy was supposed to be the secret. She took a deep breath, reaching for the bottle to pour another drink.

Hernan glared at her. He tried to steady himself but he felt so flooded. "Why would you just tell the press?"

"Well I had to tell Thembi's ass..." Mariah started.

"That really all it took? Thembi? For a bullshit proposal?! For buzzfeed knockoffs to tell me I got engaged?!"

"So you would rather I tell everyone the wedding's off? That my lover, a dangerous, vicious criminal from the gutter, hasn't changed? You want me to start telling the truth now?" Mariah took a swig of her drink.

Hernan shook his head, staring at her with a mixture of hurt and betrayal. "Are we engaged or not?"

Mariah scornfully laughed. "Do you even wanna be? Will you Hernan Enrique Salazar Alvarez, Shades, whatever, will you marry me?"

"I will," Hernan answered plainly. "Yeah, I will," he repeated. 

They stared at each other for what felt like a long time. Finally Mariah set her drink back down on the table. She approached him and caressed his cheek. But she did that with everyone.

"So now it's official," Mariah said offhandedly. Hernan just looked back at her, into her eyes. He knew when she was just pretending. 

"I wanted to..." He couldn't stop himself from saying as much. 

"You can still get me a ring, Hernan," Mariah said gently, as he cupped her face in his hands, pulled her towards him for a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and tightly hugged him. He didn't want to let go, just like he didn't want to imagine the logistics of any of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilda learns of the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a couple pre-wedding fics months ago, but I wanted to redo the way they break the news to Tilda. 
> 
> I'm still having some issues balancing how in-character the characters are.
> 
> Edit: I looked through a props auction site to glean some info from up close details on some items, and Mariah’s will apparently had her calling Tilda “Stokes.” Which is petty as hell. So I wanted to make that little update. The blow-up at Rand has occurred still.

Tilda was busy in her shop that was still named Mother's Touch. Something she never really knew herself. Something she was afraid of after the family secrets came to light in one sudden stream.

She was waiting for customers, and only a few had shown up in the previous couple of hours since she opened up for the day. _Why am I still giving that monster the time of day? Why am I even considering letting her back in? After all the damage Mariah did..._

She tried to re-focus her energy on inventory in the meanwhile, putting out ads online since she needed some help around the store. None that Mariah could provide.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She picked up. That stupid voice.

"T?"

"What do you want, mother?" Tilda sounded as monotonous as she could. Or tried to.

"We need to talk."

"OK so talk."

"In person. Come over to my brownstone. It's important. Urgent." There was a pause on the phone before Mariah added "Please."

Tilda sighed. "Yes, yes I'll come over, mother." Tilda abruptly hung up. She got her jacket and closed up shop, beginning the walk to her mother's place.

* * *

"It's better she hears it from me than from the news or some nobody." Mariah sounded confident enough as she re-applied lipgloss in a compact mirror.

"She's not gonna take it well no matter where she hears it from. And news travels fast, especially from Thembi Wallace." Hernan sat down next to her, ran his hand down her thigh, stroked her knee. She rolled her eyes.

"I know y'all hate each other's guts." She hastily put the compact mirror and lipgloss away, got up.

Hernan sighed, let down. "It ain't about that. You told the press we're engaged. We talked about it. I think."

"Why can't you trust me, Hernan? We're engaged and engaged is engaged."

Hernan paused, looked down, then back up at Mariah. He stood up, slowly got closer. "I like how we think alike. Always have. But."

Mariah scoffed. "But what?"

"I don't..." Hernan felt tongue tied. He felt a headache coming on. Mariah was impossible to decipher some days. "Is this for real?"

"Real for real" Mariah smiled. She patted his butt. Kissed him lightly. He couldn't help but kiss back. They kissed fully, both into it, both with closed eyes. Hernan pulled away. Mariah looked a little pissed off at that. "I didn't want this to be a news bite. I wanted..."

"You want to marry me, right? Wanna be Mr. Stokes? You always talked about how much you got off on that name. Hernan _Stokes_."

Hernan frowned. "You know this ain't about that."

Mariah shot him a look. "Why ruin the moment? We're engaged and it's more romantic than what I got from Jackson."

"I ruined the moment? You went and brought up that Stokes shit. You know I don't care about that, what I care about is you. Not Dillard, not Stokes. _You_." 

Mariah went over to him, ran her hands down his chest. Kissed his neck. He rolled his eyes and stole another kiss on the lips.

Just then, Tilda burst in. She didn't bother to knock. She gave Hernan an ice cold glare. She gave her mother the same. "OK, so, make it quick."

"Matilda, manners."

Tilda laughed darkly at that. "Manners? Mother, considering all you did to me? Now you wanna talk about manners? Just please tell me what is so important."

Hernan opened his mouth to speak but both Mariah and Tilda shot him a warning look. He quickly shut his mouth again.

Mariah gave a deep sigh. "Hernan and I are engaged."

Tilda just stared blankly at her mother and Hernan. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

"Well? You wanna yell at me, get it over with." Mariah put her hands on her hips, impatient. 

Tilda took a dramatic breath. "Well. Well, how do you expect me to feel about this? How do I even know this is the truth? He's younger than you, mother. That's just one thing. You talk about your hundredth attempt to clean the family image and...well, you never cared about the family image. Just you." 

"This is the truth, Matilda." 

"Why are you even telling me this? I thought you don't want me around. Don't love me." 

Hernan averted his gaze. He didn't want to ask questions. But did Mariah really tell her daughter she didn't love her? 

"I was in my feelings, we all were. Remember?" Mariah poured herself a vodka. Tilda just stood there. 

"And that's just gonna magically make everything better? You saying that?" Tilda put her hand to her forehead, sucked her teeth. "You don't even consider Shades family, he definitely isn't in mine." 

"And that's on you." 

"I would have preferred Alex, you know. If you were going for a younger man to bring into the family, spring some kind of surprise engagement on me. At least he's not a criminal." 

"Do you want a drink, would that cool you off?" Mariah snapped. She gestured lazily to the liquor cabinet. Tilda didn't respond, tempted as she was to drink. 

Hernan stood still, remaining quiet. Another new piece of furniture. He was tempted to interject but he knew better. 

"You have a lot of nerve talkin' about criminals, considering you and Bushmaster..." 

"At least John has morals." 

Mariah snorted. 

"You need to respect his name, you ruined him." 

"I ain't do shit!" Mariah grew hot in the face, jaw clenched. "That was Mabel and Pete..." 

"The Stokes family owes it to him..." 

"I may be a Stokes but I'm not Mabel. I'm still better than her."

"You're worse, mother." 

"Watch it." Bother women turned to face Hernan, who broke his silence. They both glared at him and he pretended not to notice. "You respect her." 

"Or what? You are not my daddy. You're barely above Alex in station..." 

"Matilda Maybelline Sto...

"Johnson. It's Tilda Johnson." Tilda turned away without another word, slamming the door behind her. 

Mariah lunged for Hernan. She tried to hit him but he held her wrists, just like he did when she tried to do the same in the burned old brownstone. She gave up trying to get out of his grip. He let her go. She went to the vodka again. 

"You've had too much" Hernan observed. 

Mariah defiantly downed the new generous glass she poured. She went over to the living room couch and slumped down onto it. Hernan watched her all the while. He apprehensively walked over. Sat down next to her. She tried to avoid looking at him but he remained silent. Still. Focused on the turned-off television. Mariah got tired of pretending not to care but she wasn't gonna just melt into him. 

Hernan put his arm around her after a long pause. She snuggled into him not long after. Their breathing was the only sound in the new place. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Do I even want to be married?_ Mariah had no one to ask. _Alex was a possibility, but he wasn't married._ She had another idea. She called Sugar, requested he come over. He obliged and soon enough he was over at the new brownstone. 

"Mariah, what can I do for you?" Sugar was looking more trim but still big, he wore a look of concern and apprehension. 

Mariah smiled at him. "Come in, come in." She led him into the home. She gestured to a seat on the chair across from the sofa. He went over and sat down. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mariah asked cheerfully. Sugar shook his head. Mariah fixed herself a vodka and sat down on the sofa. She took a sip. Sugar fidgeted a little in his seat. 

"Mariah, what did you need?" Sugar reiterated, his leg starting to shake. 

"Look I need...I need to talk." 

Sugar gulped. "W...What about? Is this about my taking extra time off last week?" 

Mariah laughed and said, "No, no. I need your advice." 

"I don't know what advice to give you, I mean, I'm not Alex..." 

"Alex can't help with this." 

"What about Shades?" 

Mariah sighed heavily. She clarified, "This is _about_ Shades." 

"What's up with you and Shades, congrats by the way on the engagement, I'm happy for y'all..." He found himself talking faster than he meant to. 

"You're married, Sugar. You can relate. I want to let you in on a secret." 

Sugar began to sweat. _A secret? From Shades? _

Mariah hesitantly went on, revealing, "I didn't know what to tell Thembi so I told her I got engaged to Hernan. Hernan didn't know." 

Sugar's eyes widened. "You serious?" He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt." 

"You're fine," Mariah assured him. "Hernan and I talked it over. We are going through with it, I think." 

"You think?" 

"Sugar, I've been a widow for most of my life. I got engaged at a young age. It was...a fast wedding. I..." Mariah stopped herself. She was tempted to start spilling more than she cared to. 

"So what's wrong with getting engaged now?" 

"I don't want it to be...I want it to be real. And you're married and I don't know. Do I really want to be a wife after 30 plus years?" Mariah looked at the wall ahead of her, forlorn, lost in thought. 

Sugar nervously tried to talk again. "Do you love Hernan?"_ Shit, what kind of question is that? _Sugar bitterly thought. 

"I...I don't know." 

"If y'all getting married, you need to figure that shit out, all due respect. I love my wife and I'm proud to say it anytime anywhere. You and him are two of the most guarded people I've known. Don't exactly wear your hearts on your sleeves." 

"I want him." Mariah spoke suddenly, her hand holding tight to the vodka glass, now empty, to keep it from trembling. 

"Can you say you love him"? 

"I can't answer that, Sugar. It's complicated..." 

"Want and love are different, m'am." 

"Do _you_ think I love him?" 

"I can't tell you how you feel." Sugar rose to leave. He added, "I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, I want you to work, you and Hernan." 

Mariah smiled tight. She rose, patted him on the back, escorted him out. 

Alone in the home once again, Mariah slumped back down on the sofa, head in her hands. _Why did this require so much thought, it's just a wedding! _

Mariah was paranoid he would suddenly pop over as he tended to do. She paced around the home, refilling her glass, drinking, writing a pros and cons list. This was based on her lie, how could it be real?

But on the other hand, she looked forward to him coming over every damn day and night. She looked forward to seeing him, sexing him, planning with him, kissing him, just being with him. So often she wanted him to be where he needed to be. And maybe she needed him to be with her. "Do I really trust him? How could I not? We've been though so much, so goddamn much...Just try to think, is this love?" 

The word was still hard to say, if not used on blood relation. Her throat felt so dry just contemplating it. 

_He...Hernan...says family is more than blood, and it should be, but it's complicated why is everything so complicated? _

_What do I want? _

_I want him. To marry? Spend the rest of my life with? Maybe. But is maybe good enough? _

* * *

Comanche had no words. Hernan looked anxiously at him, waiting for an answer. They were at Red Rooster, eating a late lunch. 

Hernan tried to fill the void. He cleared his throat, said, "Che, say something." 

Comanche huffed. "How do you expect me to feel? How should I handle this?" He tried to keep his voice down while they were at the restaurant. 

"That's how Tilda reacted too," Hernan answered, shaking his head, a sad smile on his face. 

"This ain't funny. She's not right for you. And it's based on a lie, B. She's too old, she's too stubborn, she's a bitch..." 

Hernan's jaw clenched, his brow furrowed. He narrowed his eyes at Comanche. "Che. I worked to get you a promotion. You need to put in your own work." 

Comanche's eyes widened as he saw Hernan's face change. He defensively shot back, "Hell does that mean?" 

"I need you to be here for me." 

"I am, but you're..." 

Hernan looked around, nervous. He cleared his throat yet again to add, "I'm different. Besides, there's room in my heart for you both." 

Comanche stared at him, then cracked up. Hernan frowned, glared. 

"You always prided yourself on being heartless, cold..." 

"So did you" Hernan interjected. 

"In the streets, not the sheets." "Che, wait!" 

"Same here." 

The two men cracked up, both laughing until they had tears in their eyes. And for a moment it was just the two of them. 

"I want you to win" Comanche said at long last. 

"That's what I say..." Hernan sighed. "I said it to Mariah that one night." 

"Would you say it to me?" Comanche looked at Hernan, expectantly. 

"You know I always do, Che." 

"I know, I'm just messin' with you." 

They went back to their meals and finished eating in a comfortable silence. 

Comanche decided to start talking again. "If you and queen bitch get married, I...You get my blessing." 

"I didn't ask for your blessing." Hernan looked down at his almost cleared plate. 

Comanche nodded solemnly. 

"She's the one, Che." Hernan stated. He looked right into his friend's eyes. 

Comanche lost his breath. Felt all the blood rush to his head. He quickly got up from the table and threw some money down. "I gotta go, this is my treat," Comanche muttered. He quickly left. 

People at the other tables turned to look at Hernan slumped in his chair at the table, Comanche storming out, and a pile of twenty dollar bills next to his place. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mushier than I originally imagined. Shades pulls out all the stops for something special. 
> 
> Shades can be pretty damn corny, so I wanted some of that to be in here. A lot actually is in here.

Almost a week after her talk with Sugar, Hernan asked for Mariah to come by Harlem's Paradise in the evening. He said there was something about the business to discuss. He'd been more distant in the week and a half that passed since Mariah's announcement to Thembi and her crew, appearing and disappearing, evading questions about whether or not he was OK. Not that she cared, it was just starting to creep her out. _This better be damn important,_ Mariah thought as she got out of her Mercedes SUV. Alex was behind the wheel, asked if he should come with her, but she assured him she'd be fine.

There was no sign of buzz by the Paradise, which wasn't surprising since it wasn't even open. It was a Tuesday at 9 PM, and Hernan was adamant about no events going on that day, nothing. Mariah wondered if he was gonna do something stupid, like actually propose._ How would he do it? Better just to play dumb and let him think he's being cute. How will I even answer? _

She dressed in a white knee-length designer dress with bell sleeves, did her hair and makeup. Just in case. _Maybe I'm just feeling generous. _

Mariah apprehensively made her way to the main door.

Hernan stood in the center of the club, in front of the stage. The place was dark but the spotlights were shining bright on the stage. There were mics all ready to go. Hernan had that ridiculous smirk on his face. He held out his hand, and, though eyeing it suspiciously, she took it. She couldn't help but be a little charmed. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Mariah was, as much as she was a little charmed, a little peeved at how he was just smiling and playing coy. IF he was going to propose, she wanted him to just get it over with.

He let her, hand in his, upstairs to their perch. He motioned for her to take one of their VIP seats. She did just that. A man came onstage, followed by backup singers. Ginuwine? Mariah looked closer to see if that was, in fact, him. Him it was. She turned to Hernan, a little annoyed. How had he kept Ginuwine a secret?

"This goes out to Hernan and Mariah, congratulations to you both." Ginwine spoke up to them before he began to sing.

_"My whole life has changed, since you came in, I knew back then..."_ Hernan was smiling that stupid smile as Ginuwine sang. His brown eyes were sparkling in the light from the stage. Mariah sighed. She couldn't believe he went for this little stunt. She didn't know whether to kill or kiss him. He held out his hand again and she reluctantly put it in his.

After a few more songs, then a woman came onstage. Mariah's jaw dropped. Missy Elliott. She turned to Hernan, who nodded calmly. She couldn't hold out any longer, she went and kissed him. He held onto her as if she'd break the kiss at any moment.

Ginuwine and Missy Elliott sang Take Away. _"Take away your gold and platinum chains (And I'm gonna love you baby), 'Cause I'm gon' love, love you anyway..."_ She cuddled up against him. What was the endgame here? Would there be a proposal?

At the end of the song, Missy reiterated "congratulations and blessings to you, Hernan and Mariah!"

Hernan nodded their way. He and Mariah rose together and applauded. Mariah stole glances his way, trying to see if there was any kind of sign of anything else. They took back to their seats. _I was gonna spring for Lionel Richie_, was the thought he just couldn't quite shake, _his punk ass had to cancel. _

A waitress sent up a drink. Blue Hawaiian, for Ms. Dillard. What a memory he had. "One employee? Just for that? Really?" She scoffed, though she couldn't help but smile. She checked for some kind of small velvet box on the waitress' tray, but there was none to be found. 

Hernan chuckled. "You gonna drink it?" 

"Like I said before, you're not gonna get up on me with that." 

"You look beautiful." 

"You only just notice?" She playfully sipped the colorful cocktail. 

"I noticed the first time I saw you." 

"Which time?" Mariah raised an eyebrow. 

Hernan looked down. He couldn't come up with a reply. There was the time he first laid eyes on her as a little boy with nothing. There were the glances he stole as he ran with Cornell. There was the moment he came back from Seagate, another when she first inquired about "the dude in the sunglasses." There was the first time he saw how cold she could be, and how hot that got him, covered in blood, standing before a bashed-in Cornell. And there was the first kiss, after the new painting was hung up. The painting she finally sold. 

"Any of them" he finally exhaled. 

Mariah rolled her eyes, downed the rest of the drink and managing not to spill a single drop on her white dress. Hernan leaned over, tilted her face to his, kissed her softly. She bit down on his lip ever so lightly. "You remember this, right, Hernan?" 

Hernan grinned all childish. 

The waitress came back up, collected the glass. Asked if there was anything else she could get either of them. Mariah requested her usual, Hernan asked for a usual but on the rocks. The waitress retreated back downstairs. 

The club speakers began to play Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross' "Endless Love". The stage lights remained the only lights in the place, even after Ginuwine and his backup and stage crew packed up. 

Mariah groaned, laughed. Hernan looked at her with affection, took her hand, held it to his lips, kissed it. She beamed. 

"Yes, Hernan. Yes." 

"Yes what?" Hernan asked, though that sly smile was creeping across his face again. 

"You think I'm stupid? Endless Love? A costly solo performance AND guest, Missy damn Elliott no less? Blue Hawaiian?" 

"What do you mean?" Hernan whispered. 

"Yes I will marry you." 

Hernan leaned back in his seat. "I was going to ask you." 

"You still can." Whitney Houston's "Saving All My Love for You" was filling the whole club now. Mariah jerked her head toward the waitress as she came back up the stairs. There on the serving tray was Mariah's vodka, and next to it, a small black velvet box. 

Mariah opened the box, taking a sip of vodka first. Inside shone a platinum diamond Cartier engagement ring. Hernan got down on one knee. Mariah couldn't help but smile. Her heart was racing, she was anxious but she wore this dress for this very occasion. She was here for this. 

"Mariah, Stokes or Dillard, will you marry me?" 

"I thought you'd never ask" Mariah murmured, climbing into his lap and passionately kissing him. _Was this what I wanted? Now, in this moment it is. And this moment is all that counts right now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I really did have Shades say “on the rocks” and have that be code for “the engagement ring” (the rock) 
> 
> He said “Jamaican me crazy”, it’s not unheard of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah brings up a new question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like pillow-talk scenes of the two of them, so I included one such scene here.

Mariah and Hernan were lying in her bed, tired and naked and snuggled together, following Hernan's proposal and the celebration that followed. The room was entirely dark, just streetlights creating the occasional flicker of light. 

It was a cold night, so they had all her covers bunched up around them. Mariah rubbed her hands up and down her fiance's arms and chest. 

Mariah pulled the blankets further up around her, sat up. Hernan kept his head rested on two pillows propped up. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"Might as well get it over with" Mariah muttered, more to herself than to Hernan.

Hernan perked up at that. He turned to look at his fiancee, tilted his head and asked “What...Get what over with?”

Mariah groaned. She just had to say it out loud. “I don’t need your shit about this.”

Hernan frowned. “About what? You ain’t even say what it is.”

“I want you to...” Mariah hugged her knees. She looked away from her man.

“Do what, baby?” Hernan asked, his tone growing soft, gentle. Mariah looked at him sheepishly, then groaned again and cussed under her breath.

“You gonna say or what?” Hernan tried again.

“We’re getting married. And it would make more sense...for you to come here.”

Hernan felt his heart pound. He didn’t know how serious she was, if she’d change her mind. “I’m here, ain’t I?”

Mariah lightly swatted at him. “You know what the hell I’m talking about. Stay 24/7. Move in?”

Hernan cupped a hand around her face, looked her in the eyes and said “yeah.” Mariah kissed him. They stayed in the kiss until Hernan pulled away.

“Hell you do that for?” Mariah asked, annoyed.

“How do I know you won’t change your mind in the morning?”

“You’re family.”

“You call everyone who works for you that. Last time I thought I was real for real family to you, you shut me down.”

“I was connecting with my estranged daughter for the first time in twelve years. You’re gonna be a Stokes, Hernan. Ain’t get more familial than that.”  
Hernan flopped back into his pillows on his side of the bed.

“What.” Mariah snapped, the phrase lacking any semblance of a real question.

“You KNOW I don’t care about that. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Before you bring up my speech, that was in the past. I don’t care about Mabel or Cornell or any of them. Just. You.” Mariah snorted. Hernan turned on his side, his back to her.  
Mariah massaged it, starting kissing along the base of his neck. “Stop” Hernan said.

“What do you want from me, Hernan?”

“I just want you to open up to me.”

“I ain’t share this bed with almost anyone permanent until i met your ass. You’re a consistent. You rock me, remember?”

“I can’t tell if you still mean that.”

“Hernan...you rock me.” She rubbed on his shoulders as he sighed deeply. He turned back around, facing her. She snuck her arms around his neck, gave him some extra blanket, burying him with her under the covers. “You trusted me with this ring, I trust you with my home, my new, non-flammable home. You already invite yourself over all the time, just move your stuff in and we’ll be real. For real. Let's just enjoy this, being like this, and then we can handle the moving questions after some breakfast, some coffee."

"We already had plenty of coffee" Hernan smiled. Mariah nodded, smiled back. Kissed him again, and this time he didn't pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Press press press press press" - Cardi B.
> 
> Mariah needs to sell Harlem on her second attempt at a comeback. Which requires clearing the air with Thembi, and bringing Shades along for the ride.

“Good morning, this is Thembi Wallace of WJBP-TV, live with an exclusive interview with high profile Harlem couple, soon-to-be-married, ever discussed former councilwoman Mariah Stokes Dillard, and her felonious fiance, Hernan “Shades” Alvarez.” Thembi beamed at the couple, seated across from her on Mariah’s couch. Thembi was in an armchair. Alex stood nearby, ready to assist if need be, or prevent any of the crew from trying to go upstairs. 

The camera crew focused in on Thembi before panning out to Mariah and Hernan. 

Hernan was feeling sweaty under the lights and the focus of the camera. He worked hard to get confident, to present as calm and collected at all times, but not when he was being filmed. He forced himself to smile and nod. Mariah grinned. 

“Thank you very much, Thembi. Hernan and I are excited for what’s to come, and what will be on the horizon for a new Harlem, my initiative...”

“So” Thembi interjected, all too aware she just cut Mariah off, “Will you take his name, or will he be Hernan Dillard? Hernan Stokes?” 

Hernan grimaced. Swallowed hard. He felt like he did the first time he ever got arrested, for shoplifting at some bodega at twelve years old. 

“I...I...uh...” Christ, I sound like I did when I first came to the States, he thought. 

Mariah jumped back in. “We are starting new, fresh, both of us. I can’t deny that I am a Stokes. I can’t change my past. He is no longer in the shadows, nor am I. In public I will be Mariah Stokes, the name I have had for all my life. My new married name will be Alvarez.” 

Hernan’s heart fluttered. That right there made this all worth it. He smiled real genuine this time. 

“And this isn’t just for the Puerto Rican support?” Thembi pressed on, smug. 

“No” Mariah said as clear as possible. “Hernan is my partner and we both feel strongly for each other. We’ve made lemonade out of all the lemons we’ve been dealt. And this ring here symbolizes a new chapter to come.” Mariah showed off the diamond platinum ring to the camera, which focused in on her hand. It sparkled brilliantly under the glare of the lighting. 

“That right there is beautiful, just gorgeous!” Thembi cried. “Mr. Alvarez, did you steal that?” 

Hernan cleared his throat. “Paid in full” he said confidently. “Mariah’s got a lot planned for Harlem, for elevating the community, giving back, right, baby?” 

Mariah squeezed his hand. Camera now focused on that. “That’s correct, I am absolutely---”

“You’re absolutely overjoyed for your wedding as well, I’m guessing? Will it be private? Public?” Thembi looked the couple over with a malicious satisfaction. 

“Private.” Hernan cut in. Mariah gave him a discreet kick. 

“I would very much like to get back to talking about the real issues of Harlem...” 

“Former councilwoman, what do you have to say about the deadly legacy, the feud between you and McIver from almost a year ago now? That shook Harlem to it’s core.” 

“McIver left and I am working from the ground up now to rebuild trust and community in Harlem. The initiatives I’ve planned for single mothers, as a single mother myself, are designed to build a child up for success. Family First, as my grandmother Mabel often said.” 

“Ms. Stokes, what do you have to say about the police investigations into your affairs? The connection between the Stokes and McIver families? Mr. Alvarez, are you at all worried your criminal reputation as a thug will undermine your future wife’s endeavors?” 

“Not at all” Hernan stated, stretching his arm around Mariah’s shoulders. “Mariah’s a strong, determined woman and she’s worked too hard to fail. And I will do everything I can to make sure she stays on top.” Mariah had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Well within the law, I hope, for your sake, Mr. Alvarez.” Thembi chuckled. 

“And for the sake of Harlem” Mariah quickly butted in, “My housing complexes will still keep the focus on on-site daycare and other services for young mothers. Family is important to us all. It unites us. My own family history is complicated but one thing my grandmother Mabel vouched for was the importance of a strong family unit.” 

Hernan continued to sweat through the whole interview. Mariah tried to make up for what he lacked in camera presence with her years of experience in front of TV crews. After Thembi and her camera crew packed up, and she icily said goodbye to Hernan (who hurriedly took off his microphone) and Mariah, who returned the shade, Hernan made a beeline for the Belvedere, Mariah be damned. 

Alex stared at him, shocked. 

Mariah said “Alex, go ahead and have a drink, I insist.” 

Alex got himself a gin and tonic, drinking it quietly. 

Hernan poured himself a glass of the Belvedere with no ice and pounded it. Mariah gave him a judgmental look. 

“Hernan, you of all people, camera shy?” Mariah laughed in disbelief. Hernan turned red. 

“I don’t have your experience. You were new to the crime game, I’m new to the fluff-piece game.” 

“Don’t go there, I hate fluff. This was just biting the bullet.” She changed the subject. “Did you get the name Shades because you like to hide in the shadows?” Mariah teased. 

Hernan rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Nope.” 

“How did you get the name?” Mariah pressed. 

“Me and Comanche went to Times Square and I stole some Top Gun-style sunglasses. Comanche tackled the shopkeeper so I could get away. I wore ‘em every day for a whole year until they broke. That’s how.” Hernan smiled at the memory. 

Mariah scowled. Yet another reminder. 

“Che means a lot to you, doesn’t he.” Mariah said, a little peeved. 

Hernan groaned. “No. No, we are not going there now. Especially not after I did your live interview.” He loosened his tie and ditched his suit jacket. 

“I’m not jealous.”

Hernan gave her a warning look. Mariah turned away, then changed her mind, turned around and took the vodka bottle back. She poured herself a drink. 

“Hernan?” 

“What.” Hernan braced himself for another tense exchange. 

“Hernan...” Mariah couldn’t figure out what to say. So she walked over to him, apprehensively. Hernan kept his posture stiff. 

“I’m committed, 100 percent, to you. You know that, baby.” He kept his arms folded, though. 

“Thanks for doing the interview. I needed this to get some more exposure for my initiatives.” Hernan nodded, tried to hold back a snort. Mariah continued, irritated. “Even if it means kissing every inch of that bitch’s ass. Bushmaster did a number on public opinion of me. The only way reporters and Thembi the trick will talk to me is if I sell this Jay and Bey bullshit.”

Hernan looked off. Felt sick. “That all this is to you? That all I am? A means of selling?”

Mariah was now the one groaning. “Hernan, stop. Don’t get in your feelings about this. You know me well, do you think I’m faking my feelings for you?”

“Sometimes I can’t tell” Hernan said quietly.

“We are engaged, I want to marry you. My first husband was gay, I know what a sham engagement is, this ain’t it.”

Hernan looked surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well, now you do. He sure didn’t get down on his knees for me. I see you, Hernan, your effort. You get me.”

Mariah got another drink. Hernan said “don’t overdo it, it’s still 10:30 in the morning.”

Mariah sucked her teeth at him. “Whatever. You had one yourself.”

She looked him up and down. “I like it when you get a little sweaty. Disheveled.” She toyed with the buttons of his vest, his shirt. Hernan tried to hold out but he couldn’t keep up the stoic act. He leaned in and kissed her. She stroked his muscles, his frame. He nuzzled her neck. 

“You need some more camera experience” she purred. Hernan let out a little satisfied hum in agreement. She started moving her hands down his abdomen. He sighed heavily with pleasure. He nodded. 

“I never liked being filmed” he whispered softly. 

“You need to loosen up” she purred into his ear. He nodded, eyes closed. His breathing grew deep. He spun her around so she was pressed up against him, and she leaned into him, let him wrap his arms around her. 

“Madam Councilwoman?” Alex suddenly piped up. Hernan groaned, annoyed. Mariah huffed, equally pissed. 

They forgot about him. “Do you need me to stay, or...” 

“Go.” Hernan looked at him, eager to get him the hell out of there. 

“Hernan, I say when he goes.” Mariah scolded. She turned to Alex, walked over to him. “Alex, you can go home and I’ll call you if I need anything later.” She affectionately patted his cheek. 

Alex nodded and quickly left the brownstone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Comanche angst. He is given an offer he can’t refuse, much as he would like to.

Comanche laughed at Hernan as they walked through Marcus Garvey park the afternoon after the interview. It was a grey Friday, kids were just getting out of school and old men were laser-focused on their chess games. 

Comanche was wearing a new black overcoat, a designer brand, and one Hernan had bought for him after Comanche finally let him buy him one. He was still amused at Mariah and Shades and their TV stunt, if not a little wary of Mariah's making that choice. He turned to Hernan. “B, you still got stage fright?” 

“I don’t like being filmed, that’s all.” Hernan shook his head, smiling, though trying to sound serious. 

“Mama saw it too.”

Hernan laughed out loud at that. “What did Janis think?” 

“She texted me soon after. She said it was the same Hernan who pissed himself at the school talent show the first year he signed up.” 

Hernan turned bright red. “Does she know about the time at the Fresh Air Fund?” 

“Nah, B. She wasn’t there.” 

Hernan gave him a look. 

Comanche laughed. “Fine, I told her you pissed yourself then too.” 

“I was eight and still learning English.” 

“You were eight and nine, man.”

Hernan shook his head. “I was still new, just me and my mother and...” 

Comanche patted Hernan on the back. “Yeah, I remember.” Comanche kept his hand there and the warmth of his touch made Hernan feel that much more comforted.

“I don’t know why I was so shook. I hated that feeling. You helped make it better.”

“I’m always here for you” Comanche said. 

“I’m always here for you too, Che. Ride or die.” 

Comanche smiled. Felt the October breeze hit his face refreshingly. 

“Eight was the first time I saw Mariah” Hernan said suddenly. “She looked so beautiful and I could hardly speak English still. Sometimes even when I didn’t need to ask Mama Mabel for anything, I would make up excuses just to try to see her from a distance.” 

Comanche sighed. Took a breath, tried to accept it. “You’d probably have pissed yourself if she said something to you then.” 

Hernan rolled his eyes. 

“You always loved the Stokes dynasty” Comanche pointed out. 

Hernan stopped walking and turned to face Comanche. “That was back in the day.” 

“Not at Seagate it wasn’t.” Comanche held his ground. 

Hernan looked away. Then he looked into Comanche’s eyes and patted him on the shoulder. Decided to keep walking. 

Comanche had to move faster since Hernan quickened his pace a little. Then he decided to stop and get what was on his mind off his chest. 

“Mariah keeps sounding like a broken record about her wack-ass initiatives. You’re the only interesting thing about her, B. She needs you more than you need her.” 

Hernan got up close to Comanche and said “Che, stop.” 

“Why are you still with her, after learning about the McIver and Stokes beef, all the shit that Mabel and Pistol Pete pulled.” 

“You know why. Same reason I’m still hanging with your ass right now instead of bailing.” 

Comanche looked at the grey sky through the trees. “Fine” He relented. “When y’all getting married anyway?” 

“Soon. Next Saturday.” “B that’s dumb early! I mean damn. Weddings take more than that, I know that and I ain’t even had one!” Hernan smiled, his eyes shining. “Better just to let her have control. He paused before adding “ I’m gonna try to push for a private ceremony.” 

Comanche bit his lip. Hernan looked at his friend and realized his error. 

“Che, I want you there.” He put his hand on Comanche’s shoulder, looked him straight in the eyes. 

There was a long silence as the two men walked on. Hernan decided to just say it. “Che, I want you to be the best man.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? Mariah’s gonna bug out.” 

“Trust me.” Hernan gazed anxious at Comanche, needing to find some kind of agreement on his face. 

“Always” Comanche breathed. Hernan gave him a giant hug, and Comanche held tight. Comanche wanted the moment to last as long as it could. “But I wanna be there when you tell her.” Comanche added, cracking up. 

It was now Hernan’s turn to stare up at the sky.

"Sorry, B." 

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for." Hernan replied coolly. He noticed his friend's face begin to lose any hint of mirth, and tried again to connect. "Che, you think you'd do any better on TV?" 

Comanche gave him a look and said "I'd get a full sentence out, more than I can say for you." He and Hernan once again laughed together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days, two conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for implied sexual assault, incest
> 
> I wanted to include some discussion of the past, which is possibly too rushed. Mariah's unpredictable, so I'm not too sure. Also she and Shades have been through a lot by this point in time.
> 
> Edit: I also just looked at the scrapbook Mariah has in season 2 via internet images from a prop auction that had happened. So I wanted to include that, and I decided it could be a precursor to this discussion of past events.

Planning the actual wedding was more daunting then Mariah thought. Her marriage to Jackson had been quick as lightning and completely controlled by Mabel. This was a wedding she could actually control, have say over, and she'd take full advantage of that. She had been spending an entire week on details. When she was focused on something, especially this decision, she just wanted to get it done. Then, Family First. New Harlem. 

"Did Shades, uh, I mean Hernan, say anything about what he wanted?" Alex asked nervously as he sat at the dining room table of the new brownstone, writing down notes as Mariah paced the room. 

"God no." Mariah chuckled to herself. "Now, Alex. Back to business. Lemon wedding cake. Vanilla buttercream with hints of lavender. Sprigs of lavender strewn across. Four tier."

Alex jotted the list of cake demands down. He kept looking around. 

"You high now?" Mariah asked with irritation. 

"Where is Hernan? Didn't he move in?" 

"He's out running some errands" Mariah sighed. 

"How is it, having Hernan here with you?" 

"He spends most of the time in my home, as opposed to his little apartment, so it's not too different. Anyway. The dress is ready?" 

"It will be another week before they're ready. It took a lot of talking but I got Dapper Dan to convince Gucci to shorten the wait time and prioritize your dress and Hernan's suit." 

"Excellent work, Alex!" Mariah smiled and fist-bumped him. She continued pacing, refilled her drink. "Abyssinian Baptist Church good?" 

"Of course." Alex looked up and nodded. 

"You like anything to drink?" Mariah asked, heading towards the liquor again. 

"No thank you, madam. I need to get going soon." 

"More wedding ideas?" Hernan sauntered into the room from the back door. Mariah raised her glass to him in acknowledgement. 

Alex quickly said "Yes, she's got more than I can keep up with", which Hernan laughed at. Mariah went over and playfully swatted Alex. 

"I need to talk to you, baby. Alone." Hernan glanced at his fiancee, wanting her to dismiss Alex so he could ask a difficult request, one he'd just promised Comanche that afternoon. 

"Alex, I will see you tomorrow. I'll let you know more."

"Anything you need. See you later Madam." 

Hernan rolled his eyes. 

"You're still my main boy-toy" Mariah teased to Hernan. He shook his head, smiling a thin smile that soon vanished. 

"Why do you want the wedding next week? I thought you didn't want another fast wedding." 

"This ain't fast, Hernan. It's something i just want to do already." 

"Just to get it over with?" Hernan looked at her, a little hurt. "Besides, that's what fast is." 

Mariah scoffed. Went over and hugged his waist. "We get more time for a honeymoon, bae." 

Hernan couldn't help but hum in satisfaction at that. He pulled her closer for a kiss. "Whatever you want, mama" he murmured. 

Mariah smiled, batted her eyelashes at him. 

Suddenly, Hernan pulled away, and Mariah frowned. 

"What about guests?" 

"All of Harlem. Open."

Hernan felt let down. "I thought this would be a private thing." 

Mariah scoffed yet again, stroked the back of his neck. He stepped away. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Mariah snapped. 

"I want the wedding to be intimate. Besides I already told Thembi that. You get everything else you want in the wedding."

Mariah let out an exasperated sigh. 

"But I need to tell you there's just one thing I want." 

Mariah's eyes widened. She reluctantly shrugged, motioned with a hand for him to go ahead. 

"I want Comanche to be the best man." 

Mariah went completely still. Hernan watched her for any sign of emotion, reaction. None. 

He began, "Baby, you know he's my best friend..." 

"He's way more than that! You know it! I know it! How am I supposed to feel with you wanting your boyfriend in this?" 

"He wasn't my boyfriend." 

"Prison lover, whatever." 

Hernan grew frustrated. He shot back, "How many times do I need to tell you, I'm committed entirely to you? I want you, I love you!" 

"You love Comanche more," Mariah pouted. 

"Mariah." He called out her name and she shivered in surprise. He only did that when he was truly pissed. 

"How do you expect me to compete with someone you've known for decades? Hmm?" 

"I thought the same about Tilda when she came back to Harlem," Hernan answered. 

Mariah groaned, "That was different and you know it." 

Hernan inhaled deeply, let out a deep breath. He started again, "Look. I don't mind Alex being in the wedding party either, and you can be as domineering about this as you want. I want Comanche there as best man." 

Mariah smiled tiredly, retorted, "Still jealous about Alex? I'm committed to you, just like you say you are to me." 

Hernan sighed. 

Mariah continued, "Hernan, look. Comanche can be your best man. But the wedding is public and everyone comes." 

Hernan smiled, held her face in his hands and kissed her hard. 

Mariah exhaled, "Just don't let him bitch about me where I can hear. OK?" 

Hernan nodded, kissing her again. He murmured, "I promise." 

Mariah stroked his stubbly cheek and purred, "Good." 

* * *

The next night, Hernan came back from errands related to the business. He entered through the back door per usual, despite having his own key. She hadn’t trusted him with a key at the old place. At least this meant something, even if it wasn’t necessary. He found Mariah on the couch, flipping through a big dark green old fashioned book. He walked over and asked “What are you reading?” Mariah jumped. She quickly shut the book. The cover said in cursive font “photographs.” “What’s ‘photographs’,” Hernan tried again.

Mariah sighed dramatically. She answered, annoyed, “my scrapbook.”

“Can I see it?”

Mariah looked weary. She massaged her temples and took a breath. She said, “Sure. Fine.” She opened up the book again. He came around to sit beside her on the couch as she turned through the pages. It was old family photos. Mabel, Buggy, Pete, Jazmine, Cornell, Mariah herself, Tilda. There were old clippings mostly, from eras gone by. She flipped through the book quickly, careful to not show the first page.

Hernan tried, “What was on the first page?”

Mariah groaned. “Why do you care about the first page in my damn scrapbook?”

“No secrets, right?”

Mariah rolled her eyes, opened up the book to an early page. An advertisement for Bushmaster rum, a Stokes and McIver collaboration. A newspaper clipping about Stokes and McIver, the club they founded, Harlem’s Paradise. Hernan examined the pages for a moment before Mariah shut the book again.

“Happy now?” Mariah scornfully asked.

“Why not just tell me about the rum, and the shit your family did?” Hernan countered.

“You think I’d let a known sneak in on my secrets? And you think you’d have stuck around?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

Mariah shrugged, nodded. “You have a scrapbook, Hernan?”

“My mother did, and one of my abuelas did back in Ponce.”

Mariah looked him over, saying, “Now, you show me some pictures of you, your past. _Your_ turn to share.”

“I got nothing to hide” Hernan answered confidently.

“You hid that shit with Comanche” Mariah ruefully replied.

Hernan groaned. He snapped, “I don’t hide things from you. You hide all kinds of shit from me. If I’m family can’t I be in on family secrets?”

Mariah looked away. She got up and poured a drink. She stood by the liquor cabinet.

"You told Tilda you don't love her. Is that true?" Hernan asked, out of the blue.

Mariah groaned. She answered, irritated, "I do not want or need to explain myself."

"We're getting married in a few days. I think I have a right to know what's on your mind," Hernan persisted.

"I didn't mean it. I do love her, you know. It's complicated," Mariah assured him.

"What about me?" Hernan asked. He tried to avoid asking her outright. It might hurt him otherwise. 

"What _about _you?" Mariah said, scornful. Hernan got up and headed toward the front door.

"Wait," Mariah called out. Hernan stopped in his tracks. If she called him, he couldn't just walk away. He had to at least give her some other chance.

She continued, "There are complexities to my family, a lot of pain..."

Hernan shot back, "I figured that out from, finally, gleaning the Bushmaster bullshit from you. The rum, the fire, the shooting..."

"I come from evil and in my daughter's eyes, I am!" Mariah cried out. "How much bad shit about me do you want to know? There's a lot of history I survived. That I carry with me. How do I know you won't leave?"

Hernan sighed, "I'm here, ain't I? I'm _still_ here. Even after all that beef with the Stokes and McIvers."

Mariah nodded, a little wary. "Yeah," she responded.

"I stayed after your place burned, after we lost the money, after I almost killed Che..."

"Che would be a better partner," Mariah offhandedly said, looking away.

Hernan angrily answered, "Don't."

Mariah laughed coldly, saying "You really wanna know the truth? Hmm?"

Hernan nodded, impatient. He said, "I need for you to let me in. It's what saved us before, I don't want to lose you or not trust you again."

Mariah filled up her glass again, took a long drink, took a long breath, then began, "

"Pete wanted...He wanted to bring drugs into the family business. 1987. Mabel wouldn't have it. She told Cornell to shoot him with the pearl handled .38. I told him also, I told him Pete deserved to die for what he did...to the family...and to me." "What do you mean?" Hernan asked, voice full of concern. 

My uncle Pete. He...he used to mean the world to me. I loved him so much. Until...I didn't want it, I didn't want it..." Mariah's eyes began to fill with tears.

Hernan watched his fiancee in shock.

She continued, "I...I wasn't allowed an abortion. I was made to have her. I almost died giving birth, after 22 hours of labor. Carrying a child who I never wanted, could never fully love. I tried, not like I didn't try! Mabel took her from me as soon as she was born. She was raised by our cousins. I got her back at age four. I pushed her away most times, wasn't there for her."

Hernan's face was drained of color.

Tears began to roll down Mariah's cheeks. Hernan went over to her. Held her and she fell into his arms. Mariah sniffled, "Cornell told me I wanted it, that night, at the club. That's why..." She began to sob. Hernan held on to her tight.

Mariah pulled away after a long while. Mariah's face was stained in tears. He brushed the tears from her eyes with his hand.

Mariah recoiled. "Why do you want this, Hernan? Huh? Why do you all of a sudden care about the goddamn truth?!" Mariah shouted.

"Because we're getting married, because we're supposed to be partners!" Hernan snapped.

"I had a kid I didn't want, a marriage to a gay man to cover it up, a cousin who told me I wanted it! A cousin who loved that monster more than he did me. I told you I was haunted by being a Stokes. I'm cursed, Hernan. That what you want to marry into?"

"Yes," Hernan softly answered, "I'd do anything for you."

Mariah looked upon him. "I need to know you're real," she sighed.

Hernan nodded, his own eyes getting a little watery. "I got you, baby."

Mariah embraced him again, shutting her eyes tight.

''I ain't gonna...I don't need to hear it from you but I need you to hear me. I will always be here. Always."

Mariah hugged him tightly as he held onto her once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah meets Shades' titi, Reina, after some insisting on meeting some of his family. 
> 
> Reina is a nod to the comics character's baby mom, and her daughter, Victoria, is a reference to Victor, Shades' son in the comics. Victoria will later be the mother of the daughter they adopt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm white so I tried to be as careful as I could in terms of getting into the racism stuff with Reina, but if I made any errors or said anything offensive, I will absolutely correct that or remove it.

“Can I meet some of your familia?” Mariah prodded Hernan yet again, as they ate breakfast together.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Hernan sighed, putting his fork down. “I’m not in my family’s good graces, I only ever see one branch of the family that’s here, just my tia and tio on my mother’s side, their kids, my cousins.”

Mariah nodded, impatient. “Well, can I meet them? If you’re mi familia, I want to meet the rest of yours, we share ‘_todo_’, remember?”

“Don’t try that sorry-ass Spanglish, then,” Hernan chided. Mariah leaned over and gave him a playful shove.

“Why don’t you speak Spanish, Hernan?” Mariah asked, curious.

Hernan looked away. He said, “When I came here from Ponce, I didn’t speak English. I didn’t know how. I got such shit for it as a kid. I got picked on, got my ass beat, ‘cause of it. Even when I met Che, I couldn’t speak any. It took a while. When kids in school keep teasing you, it gets to you.” Hernan stared off into the distance.

Mariah nodded. She knew the feeling too well. She stroked his cheek, gave a little smile as she did. Hernan’s face felt smooth, even with all that stubble.

“I want a private wedding,” Hernan said out of nowhere.

Mariah drew back. She turned cold. “Excuse me?” She asked, recoiling.

“I don’t want something by Mona Scott-Young, all I’m saying.”

Mariah scoffed. “This ain’t that, baby. And you forget, no Comanche if it’s not public.”

Hernan groaned, glaring at his fiancee.

Mariah reiterated, “I want a public wedding. I ain’t got much family left besides a daughter who’s still pissed at me, you have your family who you don’t see, and I want to see the look on Luke’s face when we get pronounced man and wife.”

Hernan folded his arms, looking down. “I don’t want to worry about Luke Cage at my wedding.”

“But in a way, he helped bring us together. He's the catalyst for all the shit. If he hadn’t started that shit up in Harlem, with…Cornell, then we wouldn’t have found each other. He helped me realize who I can be, and he helped me realize I need you. And a little image boost never hurt anything…”

Hernan nodded, begrudgingly. Thought for a moment, then said, “I don’t want him there.”

Mariah scowled. She answered, petulant, “Well, I don’t want Che there. We both don’t want things.”

“We can just do it ourselves.”

“That’s boring. I got married to Jackson in a boring, private, shotgun ceremony.”

“If we both want to be married, it ain’t boring. It can’t be.”

“Ugh, you’re such a sap. I don’t know if I hate it…or if I can stand to hear some more.”

“I’ll do it however way you want, mama,” Hernan smirked, kissing Mariah. Mariah smiled through the kiss, stretching out her mouth to make more room for his.

Mariah broke the kiss. “Hernan,” she said, “Can I meet some of your family?”

Hernan sighed heavily. “Yeah,” he said, “Yeah.” He turned back to his eggs and toast.

They knocked on the apartment door of Reina Alvarez, one of Hernan’s tias. When Reina opened the door, she smiled at her nephew. He smiled back.

“Hey titi Reina,” Hernan began with a smile.

_“Ay bendito! Nene_, come in, good to see you Hernan!” She gave Hernan a hug while Mariah stood there.

“_Porque la bruja contigo_?” Reina whispered in his ear, frowning at Mariah. Hernan pretended not to hear.

“Pleased to meet you,” Mariah beamed, extending her hand. Reina reluctantly shook it.

“I didn’t vote for you, just so you know,” Reina said flatly.

Mariah inhaled, blinked. “I am here for all of Harlem, no matter who they chose to vote to the council.”

“You had to resign in shame. Kicked out of the council. Disgrace. Hernan, this is who you bring to the family?”

Mariah folded her arms, tried to keep patient.

Hernan butted in, “Titi, I just wanted you to…”

“You’re getting married, I heard about it,” Reina interrupted. “News travels fast, especially if it’s on TV. Hernan,” Reina said sternly, turning to her nephew, “You should have told me first, instead of all of Harlem before telling your own family.”

A younger woman came to the door. “Mami, leave Hernan’s fiancee alone.” She smiled at Mariah, extended her own hand. “I’m Victoria.”

“The pleasure is mine, Victoria,” Mariah smiled warmly, shaking it.

“Hernan, it’s been a minute, huh?” Victoria laughed. She went to hug her cousin, who obliged.

“Come in, you guys want anything to drink?” Victoria offered.

Hernan smiled, answered “We’d love to,” gesturing to Mariah to follow him. She did.

Reina muttered under her breath as she was the last to enter.

Victoria asked the couple, “You guys want Water? Soda? Beer? Coffee?”

“Water, if you don’t mind,” Hernan replied. Reina kept eyeing Mariah suspiciously. She didn’t take her eyes off Mariah even as Victoria went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for Hernan.

Mariah, pretending to take no notice, kept standing in her low-inch heels, fur coat still bundled around her. Hernan attempted to ease it off her shoulders but she shrugged him off.

Reina went into the kitchen while Victoria began attempting small talk with Hernan and Mariah. When Reina emerged again, she had her cup of coffee with her, carefully sipping from it while still observing the woman in the fur coat.

“So when did you meet?” Reina asked.

“We met at a bar,” Hernan said. Reina raised an eyebrow at that. “What?” Hernan pressed. “It’s true.”

“Harlem’s Paradise. Scandalous place, scandalous owners…” Reina inhaled deeply, taking a bigger swig from her mug.

“I use it to better the community, to promote unity, give back,” Mariah countered.

“Hernan, aren’t you thinking about kids? “ Reina turned to her nephew, speaking directly to him.

“Nope,” Hernan responded flatly.

“Can I please have some coffee, on second thought?” Mariah said, smug.

Reina looked irritated at Mariah, then quickly turned to get back to the coffee pot.

“Black?” Reina called. Mariah stared coldly towards the direction of the kitchen.

“Please,” Mariah answered, still glaring. Victoria looked down.

Hernan followed his aunt. When they were in the kitchen, he instantly asked “Titi, what’s up?”

“I don’t trust her, lindo,” Reina responded. “She’s too dark.”

Hernan’s face instantly grew cold, his eyes narrowed. Trying to steady himself, he tried, “I’m dark too, you know what I’ve done. You and tio welcomed me back after Seagate.”

“You don’t want to attach yourself to a cougar, she looks like she could be another titi to you.”

Hernan scowled. “She’s going to be my wife, whether you support that or not is up to you.”

Reina folded her arms. “Hernan, you forgetting where you come from? You deserve better than some spinstery, empty politician morena. Your mama wouldn’t want that for you.”

“We’re done here” Hernan snapped, briskly walking out of the kitchen and heading to the door.

Mariah saw Hernan walk angrily towards the door. Mariah reached out her hand, not moving. He sighed, reluctantly held her hand. She leaned in and kissed him as Reina stood from a distance, watching. Hernan was sweating.

Reina shook her head disapprovingly. Mariah said “Ms. Alvarez, is my coffee ready?”

Reina and Hernan both froze, as Victoria focused on her hands. Reina grimaced as she went back into the kitchen for Mariah’s cup.

Mariah took a seat at the table, asked, “Victoria, is there a place to hang my coat?”

“I got it,” Hernan said, rushing to get it. Mariah sat down at the dining table before Reina could re-enter with the drink. She smiled and said a curt, “Thank you very much.”

The four of them drank in silence, all eventually opting for coffee. Mariah broke the ice with, “So, Reina, what was Hernan like as a child?”

Reina eyed Mariah warily, but answered, “He was shy, quiet, gentle.”

Victoria laughed. “Seriously?!”

Hernan laughed a little. “I just got here,” he said a little defensively.

“You have any baby pictures of Hernan?” Mariah teased. Reina once again grew cold.

“Wanna look at the cradle you’re snatching him from?” Reina laughed, smiling a bit too tightly.

Victoria went back to her drink. She attempted, turning to Mariah, “So, when are you guys getting married?”

Mariah smiled politely, said, “We’re still working on details.”

“You like to say that, ‘councilwoman’,” Reina muttered.

“Puerto Rican coffee is a bold, rich, smooth flavor,” Mariah said matter-of-factly. “It goes down very nicely, I’ve found. It keeps me more energized than most,” Mariah smirked, her foot slipping out of her low-inch heel and rubbing on Hernan’s leg. Hernan tried not to spit out his drink.

Victoria gaped. Reina just said, “I’m glad you like it.”

Reina went back into the kitchen with everyone’s cups. Hernan followed, demanding in a hushed tone, “What is your problem?”

“I got no problems, she’s just too old for you and too dark.”

“Comanche never bothered you.”

“You’re not marrying him, right?”

Hernan fell silent, nodded.

“I’m not racist, Hernan,” Reina continued, “I live in Harlem, how could I be, and some of my closest friends are…”

“Mariah’s my family, titi.”

Reina’s face fell. “Your real family comes first, _nene. Es primero._ We don’t need any…Stokes in our family.”

“Good seeing you again, titi Reina.” Hernan gave her a mechanical hug, and she obliged, though lacking any warmth. He left the kitchen and nodded to Mariah, who was sitting at the table talking some with Victoria.

Hernan gestured to the door. Mariah sighed, got up. “Nice to meet you both,” Mariah said as Hernan helped her with her fur coat. As Hernan hugged Victoria goodbye, she left the apartment.

When they were back at Mariah’s place, after a silent car ride, Hernan, walking through the front door after Mariah, said, “I told you my family…”

“Hernan, where’s your mama?” Mariah asked suddenly.

Hernan felt himself grow numb. “She died,” he said, “Why?”

Mariah inhaled, sat down on the sofa and lay back. “Just wondering,” she said. “Daddy?”

“He…I don’t talk to him,” Hernan sighed.

“I didn’t know my parents really,” Mariah said. “All I really had was Mabel and Pete, then Cornell. They’re all dead now too.”

Hernan nodded, walked over, sat next to her. He held her hand. “Titi…”

“Titi ain’t shit to me, babe,” Mariah cut in. “I’ve been called too dark my whole life. I was Black Mariah growing up, ‘cause of it.”

Hernan squeezed her hand, said gently, “I didn’t know that.”

“Why would you have, Hernan?”

Hernan held her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Mariah smiled.

“You had Tilda,” Mariah sighed, “I got aunt puta.”

Hernan rolled his eyes, took a deep breath. “She was one of the few in my family who still stood by me after Seagate,” he said, “She’ll come around.”

“You defending her now?” Mariah scoffed.

“Of course not,” Shades replied sternly.

“You bored, not a lot going on in business lately…” Mariah started.

“I like it slow,” he smiled. Mariah winked at him, stroked his chin.

“Maybe we do get this over with,” Mariah said suddenly.

Hernan’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

“We just get married already,” Mariah murmured.

Hernan looked a little crestfallen at that. “A Cardi and Offset type thing? That ain’t your style.”

“You said that it can’t be boring if we love each other.”

“What about Che?”

“We need a witness, don’t we?” Mariah smiled, now stroking his cheek rhythmically. Hernan leaned forward and kissed her in clear reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day. A rushed chapter, but I actually planned and thought this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include some recollections of Mama Mabel, but those are horrible and I have her being her nasty, vile self so that's a heads up.
> 
> The next and final chapter will be sort of about the honeymoon, and Mariah revealing it to the press at her next event.

_A church in upstate New York in the late eighties came to her mind. “May May, behave. We will get this over with.” Mabel sternly stared at Mariah as she looked in the mirror. Mariah wore a modest white dress, her hair was done nicely, her face made up. She stared at herself glumly. She loved Jackson, she just had to get this over and done with. He didn’t even want to spend the rest of his life with her. Mariah began to cry. _

_“The Dillards don’t want me.” _

_“Sure they do, May May, you make that fairy look like a real man. These people don’t care you’re damaged goods.” _

_Mariah began to sob. _

_“Don’t mess up your face, stop that crying,” Mabel scolded. She had a cane she used to get around now, since the stroke, but even withered she could bite. _

_Mabel came up close to her granddaughter. “May May. What do we say?” _

_“Family first,” Mariah sighed, sniffling. _

_“Always” Mabel answered. _

* * *

Ben Donovan was able to quickly get both of them their marriage licenses the following afternoon. Mariah was trying on white dress after white dress up in her bedroom, before deciding on giving up for a moment. None of them felt quite right.

Hernan heard her utter a string of curses and saw Mariah in her robe, slumped on the edge of the bed.

"Get out of here, Hernan," Mariah sighed. Hernan rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'd marry you in just that robe, I don't care about what you wear," Hernan tried, sitting down next to her. The lights were on in the bedroom and various white dresses in careful wrapping were laid all over the bed. They were both seated as far from the pile as they could. Mariah would flip if one of those designer dresses were to end up even slightly wrinkled.

"Yeah, well, I care, Hernan. I don't want to look like a mess," Mariah answered sharply. "What are you even gonna wear?"

"What does it matter? Are there even gonna be pictures?"

Mariah looked a little offended at that. She turned, annoyed. "You all sentimental now?"

Hernan got up, said, "Let me know when you finish." He went to the door to leave the room. Mariah stood up and grabbed his arm. Hernan gazed at his fiancee, confused.

"We can have some photos, Hernan. How about you get dressed before me since you don't worry that much?" She lightly kissed his cheek.

Hernan stroked her face with one hand, then held it in both his hands and kissed her.

She pulled away, ran to the bed to get one of the dresses. It was a blindingly white Givenchy midi-dress, sleeveless but with a covered top. She gingerly removed it from the plastic wrapping, held it up to her body to show Hernan. He gave a very satisfied "hmmm."

"That's only one of five," Mariah pointed out, exasperated.

"You look incredible in anything, mama. But I really like that one, just saying."

Mariah scoffed, but smiled. Hernan went to his side of the closet and took out a white tuxedo jacket. He laid it on the bed along with the rejected dresses. He took out some pressed black pants.

"You know Dap went to a lot of trouble to get you a custom made tux..." Mariah started in a playful tone.

"Yeah, well, there'll be another occasion," Hernan returned, unbuttoning his shirt.

Mariah eyed him, asked, "What the hell are you doing? I ain't even put away the reject pile."

"We can get dressed in the same space," Hernan said, removing his pants. Mariah looked over his body, her eyes widening in lust.

"Fair enough," Mariah said.

So they got dressed together, which felt as intimate as if they were tearing off each other’s clothes. They stole looks at each other as they slowly and carefully dressed themselves up. 

“There’s that whole thing about the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding...” Mariah began to say. 

“I don’t need to be blindfolded before the priest gets here to know that you’re staggeringly gorgeous.” 

“Look at you, ‘staggeringly gorgeous’!” Mariah teased. 

Hernan and Mariah sat on the sofa, as they did so many nights already, awaiting the priest and Comanche.

"How did you even know about Cardi and Offset's impromptu bedroom wedding, anyway?" Mariah teased, stroking Hernan's hair.

Hernan shrugged. "I heard it somewhere, I think," he replied.

"You like your gossip, for someone so guarded..." Mariah smiled as she ran along the outline of his face with her finger. Hernan shook his head, a silly smile creeping across his face.

"You're not just doing this because of Reina?"

"No," Mariah answered firmly, up close into his ear. 

Mariah looked off in thought for a bit but then waved her hand to dismiss the gesture as a joke. Hernan took a deep breath. 

“Hernan,” Mariah said. 

“Yeah?” 

“I want this,” Mariah said, matter-of-factly, taking his hand in hers. “I do.”

“So do I.” Hernan said. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Hernan got up to answer it. Comanche was standing before him. “Hey, B, got here soon as I could,” he assured Hernan as they hugged. 

Mariah scowled in his direction, attempted some calming breaths. 

Comanche gave her a wary look as he entered the living room. Mariah kept her scowl going. 

“Hey, Mariah. can you pretend to be OK with me for this evening?” Comanche asked. 

“Sure, whatever,” Mariah pouted. She got up to get a drink but Hernan went to her. He didn’t want her getting plastered before the priest got there. 

“Baby, hey, it’s OK,” Hernan offered. 

“Tell your boy to shut his goddamn mouth,” Mariah growled. 

Hernan gave Comanche a warning look, and Comanche said, “Sorry. I’m happy for y’all. I’ll just do my witness thing.” 

Mariah gave him a side eye. Hernan hugged Mariah from behind and she leaned back into him. She imagined they looked like a handsome couple. “Hey, Che,” she called. “Take our picture quick before I change my mind.” 

Comanche took out his phone and obliged. He smiled for Hernan and tried his best not to think about his headache. 

Alex got there. Hernan was a little confused but Mariah said, “If Che is here, Alex is here too.” Hernan frowned but nodded reluctantly. 

Alex was flustered, a little stressed because this brought all the arrangements he was rushing for to a halt. Plus he had had to secure and bring over the expensive-as-hell wedding bands and arrange for last minute reservations at Red Rooster, where both Hernan and Mariah decided their wedding dinner would be. Just the two of them among a usual busy crowd. Mariah assured him that things happen, that he was a trooper, a rock. Alex sighed and tried to distract her from her saltiness over Comanche’s mere presence. 

The priest got there on time. He married them right there in the living room, where they said their “I Do”s and sealed it with a long, passionate kiss. 

Comanche teared up, though he took many pictures of the couple. Clapped. Quickly expressed his congratulations and then left. He didn’t want to stay around. 

Alex took lots of pictures of the couple, many of them identical shots of the same photo. He took some of the priest, who the couple thanked before he drove off. Then, Alex ushered the newlyweds into the car for their dinner date. 

No one was the wiser. It was just Hernan and Mariah in formal dress, Mariah wearing white as usual. Except they wore their rings. Which, of course, the server and host saw, but they were sworn to a temporary secrecy. 

They were driven home, enjoyed Dom Perignon, danced to Nina Simone and Curtis Mayfield and Etta James, and some Mariah Carey. Big Poppa appeared in the playlist. It was a song the couple always vibed to. Alex was once again designated picture taker. Once Alex was gone, the couple had sex in their bedroom, in their newly christened marriage bed. They were too exhilarated to sleep for a bit. Once they exerted themselves, they fell fast asleep. 

_“May May, you got what you wanted” teased a familiar voice in Mariah’s head as she slept. “May, you know I’m happy for you. I was then, I am now. But how long will this last? What’s your new last name? Stokes? Dillard? Alvarez? Which do you pick?” _

Mariah tossed and turned and began to sweat. She woke with a start at three in the morning. Hernan jolted awake. 

“What’s wrong?” He murmured, groggy with sleep. 

“Is this what you want?” Mariah asked. 

Hernan tilted his head and said “This is always what I want, you and me, together.”

“I love you” Mariah said, sleepy too but clear and definite. Hernan sat up and embraced her. 

“I’m here, always,” he breathed. “I love you too.”

Mariah felt tears roll down her cheeks as she kissed him, still tired as hell but with as much energy as she could muster. 

“We can have another wedding later” Hernan offered. 

“This was it” Mariah smiled, falling asleep in his arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

"The name is Alvarez. Mariah Stokes Dillard Alvarez," Mariah gleefully announced, standing in front of her brand new housing complex. The ribbon cutting ceremony was occurring. Cameras were flashing and Thembi Wallace's film crew was there to capture it all for TV. She showed off her brand new platinum wedding band, smiling wide for the cameras. That got a lot of buzz going amongst the crowd. Alex made sure to get the crowd nice and full with lots of phone calls and announcements and deals and such.

Alex stood behind Mariah on one side, and Hernan stood on the other. He was wearing his sunglasses again, only just to cope with the flashing lights and prying eyes. "It's a mouthful, I know. But, rest assured, I will continue to go solely by Stokes-Dillard in public. I don't want anyone to forget the important thing, which is, above all, I am Mariah. Mariah of Harlem, Mariah, the very woman who has worked tirelessly, day and night, to uplift Harlem, to help it blossom and grow. Just like Mariah comes first in my name, Harlem will always come first for me."

The audience that came applauded. Lights flashed. It was a windy afternoon and Mariah was freezing in her giant fur coat, but she continued on with her speech. "We cannot change the past, no matter how much we might care to. But we grow, we adapt. We boogie, as my husband once said to me." The last line got scattered laughter.

Misty Knight groaned loudly at that. Luke stood by her, rolling his eyes and muttering, "sweet christmas."

"They got married, huh. They went and got married. You buy it?" Misty turned to her friend, visibly disgusted.

"You never can tell with them. If it's not bullshit, Shades and Mariah...they deserve each other, I will say that," Luke quipped.

"Tale as old as time, cougar and the fawn..." Misty murmured. Luke chuckled softly at that.

They turned their attentions back to the big screens propped outside, showing off Mariah's face to the crowds in the back as if she were a headline act at Madison Square Garden. "Hernan has never cared for being in the public. Not his side of things. I already have a personal assistant, I tell him all the time..." Mariah paused for more laughs, which she immediately received for that line. "But just has Hernan has come into the light in his own life, I want to let him into the light with me. We are married, we work together, we are a team in every sense. In fact, my husband, I never thought I'd be saying that again, is here with me today. Come here, darling!"

Misty and Luke stood dumbstruck as Hernan stepped forward. Mariah took his sunglasses off gingerly and they kissed in full view for all of Harlem to see. Thanks to the camera crews, all of New York would see it as well. Misty felt truly sick by the whole spectacle, and Luke looked like he might keel over as well. Alex looked a little sheepish at the sight of Mariah and Hernan kissing full on in front of him. 

The crowd wasn't super cheery at the couple's gesture, but there were a lot of instant "ooooh"s and "ahhhh"s as a result. 

The ribbon cutting ceremony went swimmingly. After the big kiss, Hernan stepping back into place, Mariah went again into detail of her plans to make Harlem more green, the housing complexes more environmentally friendly as well as family friendly. As she cut the ribbon, there was some nice applause. She took questions and answers from some reporters afterwards, deflecting and avoiding the more touchy subjects like age difference of her and her husband, or that whole thing with Cornell, or that other thing with Bushmaster, or Diamondback, and so on.

* * *

They both had many ideas of grandeur, they both had blood on their hands, but, for the couple, everything was now full of possibilities. There could be more to their story. It didn't have to end with McIver or Stokes, Jamaica or Manhattan, Cage or Knight or Rand or Tilda or Che. Always forward, always, was a comforting phrase. Mariah and Hernan certainly believed it, though it sounded a bit too corny for both their likings. 


End file.
